Just what I needed!
by laney08
Summary: Bonnie McCall has run away from every fear or problem she has faced in her life, when she returns to Beacon Hill will she stop running long enough to feel a sense of belonging or will she finally open her heart, only to the wrong person letting him crush her and any chance of her gaining confidence to be able to stop hiding behind a mask and show the World the real Bonnie McCall.
1. Introduction

**Just what I Needed!**

_**I am just fine**_

_**I'm a daughter hiding her depression**_

_**I'm your sister making a good impression**_

_**I'm a friend acting like I am fine**_

_**I'm a teenager pushing her tears aside**_

_**I'm the girl sitting next to you**_

_**I'm the one asking you to care**_

_**I'm your best friend hoping you will be there**_

They say what makes a brothers and sister relationship special is the way each one remembers the other when they are apart. They miss the talks, the laughing and the time they spent together. That one of the deepest and noblest human emotions… is the bond between a brother and sister.

Even though his sister lives with his father in LA, Scott Mcall knows being a brother is more important and better than being a werewolf, he lives his life trying to make sure he treats every woman like he would want his sister to be treated. She might live far away from him and might be ignoring him but he knows deep down that even though their paths have changed their bond is still stronger than ever and that one day she will realize that her life is with him in Beacon Hills.

As for Bonnie Mcall, to everyone she is the beautiful, confident girl that's always has a smile on her face but behind her smile, is a hurting heart, behind her laugh, she is falling apart. If anyone even cared to look closely at her you will see that the girl standing there... isn't her. If her dad cared to pay any attention to her he would see she is just a fragile girl needing her mother and her old life that she ran away from all those years ago and that the only reason she came to him is because she was running away from something. She might be ignoring her brother but as much as she hates to admit it she needs him and she knows he is the only one that will stand by her no matter what.

What happens when she comes back to town, will she forgive her brother and realize he would risk his own life just for her happiness? Or will she open her heart out to the wrong person and then run away from her feelings? Will coming back to Beacon Hill be the best decision or the worst decision she has ever made?

_**Crap Summary: Sorry **___

_**Starts of in Season 2 of teen Wolf. All the characters the same but I might add some on the way.**_

_**P.s I am not as much as a crazed fan as I am with Vampire Diaries so I don't know it inside out, so i might get a few minor details wrong but as for everything else, it will be centered round the same story line. **_


	2. 1 The First signs of Love

**First Signs of love**

**Chapter 1 (starts of in Season 2)**

**Scotts P.O.V**

School has only just started again and so much weirdness has already happened in my life. Allison has known about me being a werewolf for about a month now and just her knowing has made me a lot calmer and relaxed, well that was until the day her dad tried to kill me but after Allison persuaded him not to, he banned us from seeing each other so now we are currently sitting in the words for the 2nd week of sneaking around our families just so we could be together. It has only been a couple of weeks and I know we are both already sick of it but I would do anything just to see her and hold her in my arms, so if we have to do that in the woods then so be it.

"So the guy that showed up at the funeral is your Grandfather and he is already a hunter?" I asked making sure I had heard her right, she was currently sitting in my arms I could still tell that her mother's death was still beating her up, even when she tried so hard to put on a brave face.

"Yeah" she managed to mumble softly, this was her way of tell me she didn't want to talk about anything to do with her mother or the funeral today. I could understand where she was coming from, if I lost my mother or my sister I knew I wouldn't be as strong as Allison was.

"So do you have any idea what this lizard looking like creature is?" she asked trying to take the conversation down a different road, I didn't want to think about the creature that has been going around town killing people. This made me begin to stress and worry about the people I love.

"Nope have no idea; I have never seen it before" I said gazing at the endless rows of trees ahead of us. I knew the woods weren't the most romantic place but it was good enough for us. When she brought up the lizard I started to ramble on about it, it wasn't until Allison stopped and looked at me that I had realized I had rambled on for nearly 10 minutes straight about it. When I am nervous or worried I tend to talk about things that don't make sense and I could tell Allison had noticed.

"Stop I don't want to talk about anything to do with Werewolves and lizards anymore, I want to talk about us. I want to learn things about you Scott, you childhood, your family. Just your life in general" she said as she looked into my eyes deeply. I was kind of shocked to hear that come out of her mouth; no one has ever bothered to take interest in me like that especially not a beautiful girl like Allison.

"Ok then what do you want to know first?" I asked before seeing that smile form across her face. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was it just made me wonder why she chose me out of every guy that wanted her. As soon as I said that I could feel her tense up, either she was going to ask me a question I didn't like or it was going to make me very uncomfortable.

"I wasn't snooping or anything but that night I was at your house for dinner, I found a picture in your room of you and a girl. You looked really happy and I never seen you smile like that before I was just wondering if it was an Ex- girlfriend or something" she said very unsure if she should continue but after a few seconds of silence, she started to ramble again.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I am sorry it is just that you looked so happy and it made me think why I hadn't seen that smile before and if I made you as that happy" she said as quickly as she could, not bothering to take any breaths or to even look me in the eyes. After I finally had time to comprehend what she was saying and even realize what photo she was talking about I couldn't help but laugh at how completely wrong she was. I knew I shouldn't because a sense of hurt shot between her eyes.

"No the girl in the picture happens to be my younger sister Bonnie, you have nothing to worry about" I said trying to comfort her and make her see that it was just a family love and happiness nothing more. From her reaction I could she was a shocked as she was when she found out I was a werewolf.

"You have a sister you never mention a sister before" she said trying to make her words clear and hearable. I knew I should have told her before but it was something I kept to myself. I know that a sound weird but that is what my relationship is like with my sister.

"I should have told you, it is just that she left before any of this weird shit started to happen and I don't mention her often because when I think of her I want her to be happy and I hope she never gets caught up in this life of werewolves and super naturals" I said remembering the last moments I spent with her, the way she acted all weird and standoffish days before she decided to leave to go and live with my ass of a father.

" tell me about her" Allison said making me come back from my thoughts and look at her in shock, wondering how well she took that news and how she actually wanted to hear and learn about her. I had so many memories that I didn't know where to start, my sister is the type of person who has the biggest heart and all these different sides to her, and you really don't know where to begin.

"Well when I was younger, we were always together and happy she always made me laugh. It was me, Stiles and her, the three best friends. We would go round playing pirates all day. "I rambled on about the memories we had shared with her. It isn't common to be best friends with you sister and it was good Stiles understood our bond; he was practically her brother as well.

"Where did she go?" she asked, I didn't even like mentioning his name because to me he wasn't worth It.

"One day she begged us to let her go live with my Father in LA , it was really random and at of the blue but Mum couldn't say No" I said softly, wondering why she wanted to go live with him I knew we couldn't stop her though, she was only a year younger than me. "Out of nowhere she started to stop calling and writing, we haven't spoken for ages." I said as I felt Allison grab my hand softly.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked as she softly rubbed the top of my palm.

"Nope all we know is she is somewhere in LA" I said sadly, I knew mum knew where Dad was and she kept in contact with him to make sure she was okay. I hated her being with him; she should be here with us I knew he wouldn't treat her right or pay any attention to her. My dad was rich and he was all about his business.

"Sorry" Allison mumbled as she pulled me into a hug, we sat there for a while longer talking about ourselves. There was so much about Allison I didn't even know. After a while we made our way back home knowing her dad would soon get suspicious and come looking or her. While I drove home after saying my goodbyes to Allison, I was glad that I had that conversation with Allison, just learning about each other and me telling her about my sister I could already feel closer to her. I had never felt like this before and I knew it was because I was in love for the first time, but that made me sad as thoughts of my sister came through my head and how much I wished I was driving home to share and to talk about it to her but I wasn't I was driving home to an empty house and leftovers my um had probably left in the fridge before she went to work her night shift.

Sorry it was a boring chapter, just the introduction. Anyway please review and comment so I knew if I should continue with the story.

Thanks 

Bri


End file.
